Never Enough
by sweetxklaroline
Summary: While running away from her past, Caroline Forbes makes a new life in New Orleans where she meets a strange handsome man with a dark past of his own. All-Human OC/Pairings


so this is my first Klaroline story.

I hope you like this. If I misspell anything I'm sorry.

I don't any characters in this story, Julie Plec does.

Chapter One:

Caroline smiled as she enter the bar she work at. She saw Stefan and waved at him. She was living in New Orleans now for three years. After a horrific accident to left her life behind and made a new one where she met Stefan. They became best friends right away. Stefan was the only one who knew about her past. She tells him everything.

"It's about time you got here. Camille won't stop flirting with me."

"That's because she likes you."

"But she's got a boyfriend."

"Who's a complete jerk to her."

"Look I like someone else." Stefan said

"Please tell me you're not talking about Rebekah Mikaelson? Stefan you ask her out a couple of times and she turn you down."

"That's because of her brother Klaus. He won't let her date me."

"Well she's a big girl, she can make her own choices."

"How about you? Have you seen anyone you like yet?" Stefan asked

"Stefan you know I'm not ready to move on yet."

"Come on Caroline, it's been two years now almost three since Tyler, you have to move on."

"I will just not yet." she said. Suddenly everyone cheer, as Caroline and Stefan look up. Rebekah and some strange man walk inside and everyone was greeting them in a friendly way.

"Who's that guy with Rebekah?" Caroline asked

"That's Kol. Everyone loves him here."

"I've never seen him before." she said. Rebekah and Kol arrived at the bar and sat down.

"Caroline looking awful as always." Rebekah said

"Rebekah looking slutty as always." Caroline said, making Stefan nudge her with his elbow.

"Care to take our orders or our you going to stand there looking stupid." Rebekah said, making Caroline angry.

"You take their orders, I need fresh air." she said and headed out back.

"Was that really necessary Rebekah."

"What? You know I don't like her Stefan."

"I don't care, she's my friend." he said and walk away.

"So are you going to take my order or not?" she asked

"I say just grab the bottle." Kol said, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Outside Caroline was pacing back and forth, mumbling how big of a bitch Rebekah was when someone laugh. Caroline stop and look over at the man that was laughing.

"I'm sorry do you find something funny."

"Yes you constant rambling about some blonde bimbo." he said. Caroline frown at him then laugh.

"She's annoying as hell. I don't know what my best friend sees in her."

"Do you think maybe he sees her as a nice person."

"A nice person? Are you kidding me? She said that I looked awful. I happen to look beautiful."

"You sure do." he said and smiled, "I didn't get you're name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you." Caroline said and smiled.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

"Fine. Hello I'm Caroline Forbes." she said holding her hand out. He smiled and grab it and kiss it.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson." he said. Caroline gasp and pulled her hand out of his and glare at him.

"You're Rebekah brother?" she asked

"You know my sister?"

"She's the one my best friend likes."

"You're best friend is Stefan?" he asked

"Yes and you're the reason he can't date Rebekah but then again it's better he doesn't, she's a total bitch."

"Hey I know Rebekah can be mean sometimes but she still my sister."

"I don't care if she was the president, keep you're sister away from me and away from Stefan." she said and walk back inside the bar. Klaus smiled and walk after her.

"Hey look Kol, Miss know it all is back." Rebekah said.

"You're cut off." Caroline said

"Excuse me. You can't do that." Rebekah said

"Actually I work here and I just did." Caroline said

"This is total bullshit."

"Rebekah dear are you causing trouble here?" Klaus asked, coming up to her.

"This bitch just cut me off." Rebekah said

"Maybe you deserve it." Klaus said

"What? Are you taking her side over mine."

"As of right now I am. You're drunk and need to go home." Klaus said

"This isn't fair, how could you take her side over mine? You don't know her."

"Caroline Forbes." he said, winking at her, Caroline raise her eyebrow and throw her hands up in the air.

"How do you two know each other?" Rebekah asked

"We just met outside." he said

"And you still pick her over me."

"Oh stop being so childish Rebekah, not everything is about you."

"Ain't that the truth." Kol said, making Caroline laugh.

"You find something funny bitch." Rebekah said. Caroline stop laughing and rolled her eyes.

"Please someone get her out of here." Caroline said

"Take her home Kol." Klaus said

"But I wasn't done here."

"Just do as your told." Klaus said

"Fine. Rebekah let's go." Kol said

"I'm not leaving."

"Would you stop being a childish bitch and just leave." Caroline said and was suddenly slap by Rebekah. Caroline gasp when Rebekah hit her and glare at her. She had enough of this bitch and grab a handful of her hair, ripping it out.

"Ah, my hair. You fucking bitch." Rebekah said

"Enough." Stefan yelled and everyone stop what they were doing, "You heard your brother Rebekah, just go home." Stefan said

"But she started it all."

"No you did. She's right, you're being a childish bitch." he said. Rebekah eyes widen and look around at everybody. She grab her purse and didn't say another word, running out of the bar.

"Kol go after her." Klaus said. Kol nodded his head and ran after Rebekah.

"Well that was fun." Klaus said

"Oh shut up Klaus." Stefan said and pass him a glass of scotch.

"Care to join me for a drink mate."

"No can do I'm working."

"What about you gorgeous." Klaus asked, looking at Caroline.

"I'm working too." she said. Suddenly Camille sat beside Klaus, giving Stefan a smile.

"Hey Stefan, can I have a shot of rum please." she said

"Just a shot of rum?" he asked

"Yes I'm having a terrible night right now."

"What's going on girl." Caroline asked

"I just broke up with my boyfriend." she said and drank her shot.

"What a shame." Klaus said. Camille look over at Klaus and raise her eye brow.

"Did I ask for you're opinion?" she asked, making Caroline laugh.

"No you didn't. Let's say we have some fun and I guarantee you'll forget about you're boyfriend."

"Wow are you for real?" Camille asked, laughing, "Is this guy for real?" she asked Caroline and Stefan.

"Ignore him." Caroline said, "He's just a flirt who tries to hard."

"Tries to hard? Sweetheart before you knew my name you were all blush and giggling with me outside."

"What? I was not."

"Who are you fooling? If I didn't tell you my name we'll be making out behind the bar in the alley."

"Is this true Caroline?" Stefan asked

"No." she said and glare at him.

"Think what you want sweetheart but I know you wanted me." he said, finishing his drink, placing a twenty down, "Well I'm calling it a night." He said and was about to leave but turn around and stare at Caroline, "It was a pleasure meeting you tonight Caroline, hope to see you again real soon." he said and finally left, leaving Caroline gawking at him.

* * *

What do you think? Should I keep continuing this story?

R&amp;R Please.

Sorry this chapter is short.


End file.
